Corvus
Corvus '''(real name '''Charles E. Foxwell) is a former United States Army operative and former Delta Force operative. He was also affiliated with Task Force Anubis, a joint task force between the CIA, MI6, and various ther intelligence agencies. In late 2019, he became a freelance assassin. Six months later, he joined the Reapers. Later in his life, he became the secondary field commander of Task Force Arcangel. Biography Early life Born in on July 4, 1970, Charles had a rather dark past: his younger years, particularly his adolescent years, were filled with violence. At the age of 10, he killed a man who assaulted his sister after she refused to buy drugs from him. At the age of 14, he killed the abusive father of his high school crush after witnessing him beating his crush after seeing the two of them on a date one day, and then set his corpse on fire in after burying it in the middle of the woods. At the age of 18, he killed a serial killer/child molester who was attacking his mother during a home invasion. Due to these events, Charles' mind began to warp; he began to see society as cruel and unforgiving, a world that forced people to fight to survive Sometime after this, he went to college at Evergreen Institute, where he graduated with a degree in computer science and history. Sometime after graduating, he met his future wife, Miriam. Life with Miriam Charles met Miriam a week after graduating college, after saving her from a mugging. They dated on and off throughout his time post-college, and eventually he was blessed with children: in 1990, he became a father to quintuplets-four boys and two daughters. Military career In 1991, Foxwell enlisted in the United States Army, serving in Operation Desert Storm. Though he didn't actually see any combat, he enjoyed his job of keeping Saudis safe. In the year 2000, he ended up in Delta Force. Most of his Delta Force career is classified, making it difficult to track his Delta Force career. It also led to tension between his wife Miriam and himself. He left Delta Force in 2000, settling for a quiet life with his family. Losing Miriam and starting life as a hitman Charles' life was changed forever when his wife Miriam was asssassinated by hitmen in 2016. After the funeral, a friend of his in the police department told him that he had been doing some digging and discovered some shocking evidence that the hitmen were loyal to a drug cartel/narco-terrorist organization known as The Eternals and that The Eternals had informants both in the United States and the nation of Venezuela that were both directly and indirectly involved in Miriam's murder. Obsessed with vengeance against The Eternals, Charles decided to become a freelance hitman, spending the next few years tracking down and killing members of the cartel operating in the United States of America. After dismantling much of The Eternals' overseas network in America, Charles went to Venezuela, where he learned that a violent coup had led to The Eternals transforming the nation of Venezuela into a dictatorship. Determined to dismantle the dictatorship and avenge his wife, Charles decided to start a war against The Eternals on their own turf. Adopting and operating under the name Corvus, Charles quickly became The Eternals' worst nightmare. Meeting the Righteous Crusaders TBA Anti-cartel alliance After settling their differences and putting aside their petty rivalries, Corvus, Deathshade, and Black Manta formed an alliance with Edward Maglio and his Righteous Crusaders against The Eternals. However, they ran afoul of Task Force Anubis, a counterterrorism task force that also sought ot dismantle the cartel. This led to a race between the anti-cartel alliance and Anubis: while Anubis was seeking to capture major heads of the Eternals alive, Corvus, Deathshade, Black Manta, Edward and all their friends were seeking to kill them. This came to a head when both the alliance and the CIA encountered Ramon Hurtado. Corvus and Black Manta, wanting to torture Hurtado before killing him, kidnapped his daughter and threatened to kill her if Ramon did not surrender to them. Ramon feigned compliance, only to attack them after Ramon's daughter tried to escape and steal Corvus' gun. This led to a brutal fistfight which led to Corvus killing Ramon, with help from Edward Maglio. Joining the Reapers TBA Family troubles Charles returned home a changed man; his family recognized that he had come home a changed man, and his daughter Paula had taken his new philosophy seriously, using her father's former philosophy as a justification for becoming a ruthless, violent individual. Charles attempted to snap Paula out of his former philosophy to no avail. Co-leading the Arcangels Later that same year, Charles had an unexpected reunion with some old friends, whom he later learned had formed a five-man death squad known as the Five Deaths, and that they were currently leading a team of former soldiers just like him known as Task Force Arcangel. Charles was offered a position in their organization as the secondary field commander. He hesitated at first, thinking of his daughter and how she would react to the news of her father joining a team of ex-military soldiers turned vigilante hitmen. Eventually, he accepted the offer after Paula told him that the new role "fit him perfectly." Personal details Personality Charles is considered a strong-willed warrior, with even his enemies acknowleding his determination and resolve, as well as his extreme bravery. He is also cold and hardened, showing nearly complete apathy towards the people he killed as a hitman. Despite this, he is a deeply caring individual who treats attacks/murders of close friends as attacks on himself and frequently uses this mentality as a justification to avenge people. Charles also genuinely cares about his family, evidenced by his epiphany after returning home from Venezuela. He realized that his warped mind was corrupting him and sought to become a better father to his children. However, the damage he had done was irreversible in some places; his daughter Paula had already become a rebel in school due to adopting a mentality that life was cruel and you needed to fight to survive, thanks to seeing news footage of her mother's death and news reports of how her father's actions against the Eternals in Venezuela. Personal appearance Charles is known by all who have met him as an intimidating man with a large figure. He is considered tall and broad-shouldered, weighing about 240 pounds and stands at a tall height-about 6'9" or 6'10". He is commonly seen wearing a black jacket that hides a Kevlar vest, which he wears over his normal civilian clothing. Political and religious views Charles' political background is unclear, but he considers himself an independent voter. He is Ignostic, believing that the idea that the question of the existence of God is meaningless because the term god is subjective (due to the existence of various religions with different definitions of God) and vague. He has also responded to accusations of displaying willful ignorance by arguing that the fact that nobody can agree on which definition of God is correct proves, in his mind, his view that God is nothing more than a subjective idea created by humans, rather than an objectively real, holy, omniscient, omnipotent being. Skills and abilities Abilities *'Master Marksman': Being a former US Army soldier/Delta Force operative, Charles possesses a rather impressive amount of knowledge and expertise regarding firearms and firearms handling, including sniper rifles, pistols, shotguns, and even crossbows. *'Master Combatant': Thanks to years of experience as a soldier, as well as a hitman, Charles is a fierce warrior and skilled hand-to-hand combatant, with notable achievements including winning a fight against whole armies of enemies with nothing more than his fists and a hammer. He uses a fighting style that includes techniques from Savate, Krav Maga, Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Judo, Karate, Taekwondo, combat shooting, and even Keysi Fighting Method. He has both impressed and terrified both friends and enemies with his near-flawless ability to take on enemies much bigger than himself and stil manage to win. That being said, he isn't invincible: he has been known to lose and get beat up during certain fights. *'Master Tactician': Thanks to his military training, Charles can easily (and quickly) adapt to constantly-changing situations and can easily track down fugitives. His ability to change battle tactics on the fly allows him to fool his enemies into believing that they are fighting a larger force than they really are. For example, during the Venezuelan Civil War, both The Eternals and Edward Maglio and his Righteous Crusaders initially mistook him for an entire squad of hitmen, rather than just one guy. *'Master Assassin': Charles can track down his enemies and kill them with ruthless efficiency. He is also very good at being stealthy. He has been known to covertly infiltrate whole military bases and escape almost completely undetected. However, there have been moments where he has inadvertently blown his cover and exposed himself. For example, once he accidentally alerted a battalion of Division 9 soldiers to his position after accidentally causing an explosion while trying to stealthily shut down power to a Division 9 forward operating base. He is surgical and precise, using all of his skills with firearms, stealth and hand-to-hand combat to kill his opponents, seen when he was witnessed slaughtering an entire squad of hitmen sent by The Eternals to kill both him and Edward Maglio and his friends, much to the astonishment of Edward and the horror of El Toro. Weaknesses *'Extreme Brutality': Corvus is one of the most violent characters in the Delta Verse, having a track record of using extreme brutality in order to complete missions. This disturbing behavior has had many believing that Corvus is a mentally unstable person. Marsha Maglio has personally witnessed him use excessive force when interrogating individuals for information, and torturing his enemies while in hand-to-hand fights. This was first showcased when he brutally disfigured an enemy using a glass mirror during a hand-to-hand fight against the latter. In addition to this, he has been observed stabbing an enemy multiple times while they were already dying. Equipment Weapons *'Beretta M9A1': This was Charles' service weapon during his military days. He continued to use the handgun during the early years of his career as a hitman, but soon switched to other weapons. *'Smith & Wesson M&P': This pistol is Charles' main home defense weapon. *'Barrett MRAD': This rifle was used by Corvus on various different occasions to assassinate various lieutenants in both Division 9 and The Eternals, as well as corrupt figures suspected of supporting either side. *'Glock 19': Corvus carried this weapon, usually holstered on his person, quite often. He used it in multiple gunfights against both Division 9 soldiers and The Eternals. *'FNX-45 Tactical': This weapon was also holstered on Corvus' person. He uses it interchangably with his Glock 19. *'Kel-Tec KSG': Corvus used this weapon, customized to fire Dragon's Breath rounds, during an encounter with The Righteous Crusaders, led by Edward Maglio, in Venezuela. He also used it to destroy a hidden drug cache in Caracas. *'M4A1 Carbine': Corvus' assault rifle of choice, he has used the M4A1 with a variety of different configurations during his time as a hitman in Venezuela. *'Mk 19 Grenade Launcher': During an assault on one of the Eternals' drug manfucturing plants, Corvus used this grenade launcher to destroy various drug production labs in a small Venezuelan village during the War on the Eternals. *'Glock 26': Corvus keeps a pair of these pistols on his person. *'Glock 19': After killing one of The Eternals' major lieutenants, he took a Glock 19 off of his corpse and kept it for himself. *'Desert Eagle': Corvus used this pistol during Operation Cemetery. *'Dragunov SVD': Corvus used this sniper rifle to assassinate El Commandante's son a lieutenant in Division 9. *'Throwing knives': Corvus has used throwing knives to kill enemies on multiple occasions. *'Beretta M9A1': Corvus used this pistol during a gunfight between Edward Maglio and his Righteous Crusaders (whom he initially mistook for mercenaries hired by the cartel to kill him). *'MP-443 Grach': Corvus took this pistol off of a slain sicario allied with The Eternals, and then used it to execute Nico Gayoso. *'Taser': Corvus used this to torture Nadia Hurtado for information. *'Glock 17': A Glock 17 converted to fully-automatic with an extended magazine and a suppressor was used by Corvus during an attempted assassination gone wrong. Vehicles TBA Trivia *He is inspired by (and partially based on) The Punisher from Marvel Comics. Gallery Corvus, the assassin.jpg Closeup of Charles E. Foxwell.jpg Return of Corvus.jpg Quotes "For the love of humanity, why is it that you like to complicate everything?!?" - Corvus arguing with Edward Maglio over the proper course of action when rescuing hostages. "I can understand why you're angry. I felt the exact same way when my wife died." - Corvus to Edward Maglio "The Eternals killed my wife, they nearly murdered my children...I'm going to burn down their homes." - Corvus vowing to destroy every member of The Eternals he sees. "I made a promise to my family, Eddie. I keep my promises." - Corvus to Edward Maglio after the latter asks about his motive behind his one-man war against The Eternals. "You want me! C'mon, have at me!" - Corvus taunting hitmen sent by The Eternals to kill him. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Morally ambiguous